gorangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 4: A Crimson Kick! Smash the Great Microbe Plan
is the fourth episode of ''Himitsu Sentai Goranger. Synopsis Following the lead of a dying scientist, Peggy researches a lab creating a deadly mold for the Black Cross Army. Plot At the Muto Bacteria Research Institute, Jade Mask describes Tsuyoshi to a duo of Black Cross scientists and how he is the most dangerous of the Gorangers. He then describes Akira, Daita, Peggy and Kenji using pictures in a projector and tells the scientists that in order for their plan to be a success, they will have to watch out for the five. Jade Mask hears a sound and sends a Zolder outside to investigate. The Zolder discovers two scientists escaping, and the scientists are cornered by a pair of Zolders and two scientists with pistols. The escapees get away, but one is shot and killed, while the other escapes, wounded, and hides in a trench. Jade Mask advises his henchmen to avoid following him, stating that he will eventually die of his wounds. Peggy, out shopping, encounters the injured scientist, who tells her that he was attacked by Jade Mask, while Peggy tells Tsuyoshi over her communicator. At the hospital, Peggy discovers a mold growing on the dead scientist's face, which she tells Tsuyoshi about. Peggy then disguises herself as a reporter and goes to a local laboratory, claiming to be from Ladies Journal. A scientist analyses the mold and recognises it as one that grows on oranges, stating that it did nothing to the victim and that he will keep it and analyse it further. Peggy hears a call for help, which the scientist claims to be the hill myna. After leaving the lab, Peggy devises plans to break back in. The scientists in the lab talk to one another about how they have finally perfected the Jade Mold, revealing themselves to be members of the Black Cross Army. Outside, Peggy discovers blood on a wall and sneaks back, only to be ambushed by a pair of Zolders. She then morphs and takes out the Zolders before heading to the back and finding the storm cellar, within which she finds the real Dr Muto, owner of the lab, revealed as the same Muto Bacteria Research Institute Jade Mask was in earlier. Peggy is then ambushed by a scientist and thrown into the storm cellar with the other hostages, with her communicator breaking in the process. The Dr Muto imposter then reveals himself to be Jade Mask, and Dr Muto reveals Jade Mask's intent on testing the Jade Mold on them. Back at Goranger HQ, Commander Kenpachi reveals the Jade Mold changes the cell structure of human skin. Daita and Kenji go to the Muto Bacteria Research Institute, where a old man, later revealed to be a disguised Zolder, tells them that the lab is closed. Daita asks about a young woman showing up to ask questions, and the Zolder tells them she went to another lab. A scientist in the building discovers that the reporter for earlier was Peggy in disguise and tells the Zolder to go check on the dungeon. In the dungeon, Peggy blows apart the bars using a explosive necklace and Jade Mask confronts her, revealing that they intend to complete their plan in 30 minutes. Jade Mask kills one of the scientists when he tries to stop him and Peggy is thrown back in the cell by a Zolder. Dr Muto then deduces that Jade Mask is intending to use a hot air balloon to scatter Jade Mold seeds through the air and kill off humanity. Back at Snack Gon, Yoko and Tomoko tells Kenpachi that Dr. Muto is supposed to be in Europe, but they saw him (actually Jade Mask disguised as Dr. Muto) taking a walk in his garden that morning. Daita and Kenji realise that they were tricked and after Daita finishes his curry, they rush off with Akira close behind. At the Muto Bacteria Research Institute, Jade Mask orders the balloon to take off and makes Zolders force the hostages to watch. However, Peggy overpowers the Zolders and she and the scientists are rescued by Kiranger and Midoranger. Peggy morphs and reveals that they must take down the balloon. However, when Midoranger attempts to hit the balloon with his Midorang, Akaranger appears and tells him that if he hits the balloon, the Jade Mold will be scattered everywhere. Jade Mask shows up on a rooftop and mocks them, saying that they cannot stop the balloon. However, as the balloon flies over Japan, Aoranger appears in the Variblune and jets out with his Birdies, landing in the carrier, where he defeats the Zolders, disables the Jade Mold box and gives a mocking signal to Jade Mask: "Too bad your plan failed!". Aoranger then exits the balloon and lands near Jade Mask and his Zolders, with the other Gorangers close behind. Jade Mask sends his Zolders at the team, who pose before fighting the Zolders. As Jade Mask attempts to escape, Momoranger chases after him. Jade Mask gets into a balloon to flee, but the Gorangers pull out the Goranger Storm, blowing up the balloon and killing Jade Mask. Back at the Black Cross Castle, the Black Cross Fuhrer curses the Gorangers for getting in the way of his plans again before Poison Gas Mask promises to finish off the Gorangers. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * /Zero Zero Seven: * /Zero Zero Eight: * /Zero Zero Nine: * : * : *Narrator - Guest Cast * : * : *Dr. : *Subordinate: , *Scientists: , , , , Suit Actors *Akarenger - *Aorenger - *Kirenger - *Momorenger - *Midorenger - Notes *This episode aired on NET the same day episode 4 of , , aired on . Digital Releases *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' DVD Volume 1 features episodes 1-6.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gorenger.html *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' Blu-ray Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. Gorenger DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Gorenger'' DVD Volume 1 81DiuowxsgL SL1378 .jpg|''Gorenger'' Blu-ray Volume 1 References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara